


roadtrip

by memorial



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 20:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10257593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorial/pseuds/memorial
Summary: Iker decide fazer uma roadtrip porque Pepe sugeriu que ele fizesse.Ou melhor: Sergio descobre que Iker vai fazer uma roadtrip sozinho e se autoconvida, levando doces e o bom e velho flamenco consigo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Olarrrr!! Voltei com as fic tudo (ou não), mas eu tinha esse prompt anotado HÁ MESES e esse fim de semana resolvi tirar da gaveta pra desenvolver... Eu espero que alguém goste, eu juro que me esforcei pra escrever (mesmo depois de meeeeses sem escrever nada assim). :3
> 
> xx

 “Você já pensou em viajar sozinho?” Pepe amarrava o cadarço da chuteira enquanto encarava o gramado com os olhos semicerrados, quase cego pelo sol da manhã.

Iker calçava as luvas, olhando o movimento dos jogadores no gramado. Deixou escapar um suspiro.

_“Pois é... Sara vai visitar os pais dela com Martin e me disse que eu deveria relaxar um pouco. Eu não sei.”_

_“Ás vezes não é uma má ideia aproveitar o tempo sozinho, você anda muito estressado, capitão.”_ Por fim, Pepe levantou e correu para o gramado.

***

Iker passou boa parte do tempo, durante o treino, pensando no que ele poderia fazer durante um final de semana inteiro sozinho, já que o time só jogaria na próxima semana. Ele precisava de um tempo da mídia, do próprio time e talvez de si mesmo, ele precisava mesmo era de _paz,_ uma palavra totalmente desconhecida pelo capitão há anos _._

No vestiário após o treino, ele já havia decidido. Iria fazer uma _roadtrip_ pela Espanha, _sozinho_. Passou o restante do tempo quieto, inseguro que alguém fosse descobrir, e quando isso se refere a alguém, Sergio era a primeira pessoa que vinha a sua mente. 

 _“O que você vai fazer amanhã?”_ A voz de Ramos ecoou pelo vestiário quase vazio.

Iker sentiu um nó na garganta. Ele não era muito bom em mentir.

_“Eu... Vou estar ocupado, Sergio. Por quê?”_

Sergio segurava a mochila de Iker em uma das mãos, o encarando com um meio sorriso.  
_Ele sabe._ Iker insistiu em não manter contato visual com o zagueiro.

 _“Você parece cansado. Tá estressado?”_ Sergio insistiu em manter a conversa. Iker não havia nem movimentado os olhos.

 _“Eu vou abastecer o carro. Tenho que ir, Sergio.”_ Casillas tomou a mochila das mãos do companheiro e se retirou rapidamente, apanhando as chaves do bolso e quase que literalmente se jogando pra dentro do carro.

Virou a chave, passou o cinto de segurança e engatou a ré.

 _IKEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!_ A voz de Sergio ecoava pelo estacionamento, braços levantados que se moviam rapidamente e sua respiração ofegante se aproximava a cada segundo mais.

_“Melon, você esqueceu que me deu carona hoje? Eu não posso voltar pra casa a pé.”_

Sergio abria a porta do carro e se acomodava no banco, contendo o riso feito uma criança enquanto tentava controlar a respiração. _Merda, a carona._ Iker havia esquecido que Sergio vinha ao treino de carona com ele toda sexta-feira. _Certo, é só deixar ele em casa e então tudo ficará ok._

Sergio sempre foi o tipo de pessoa que pergunta demais e ouve as respostas de menos.

_Por que você passou em casa mais cedo hoje? Por que você não vai pelo outro caminho? Por que você não liga o som do carro? Posso ouvir flamenco? Eu fiz uma seleção, quer ouvir? Iker, você furou o sinal! Ah, eu também furo. Iker, posso comer sua sobremesa? Iker. Iker. Iker._

_“Você tem meio tanque ainda, por que está abastecendo?”_ A voz de Sergio buzinou nos ouvidos de Iker pela primeira vez após meio percurso em silêncio absoluto.

_“Eu quero evitar imprevistos.”_

Sergio estreitou os olhos. O encarou firmemente, mas não disse nada. Iker sentia as mãos suarem. Para quebrar o gelo, ligou o rádio, coisa que ele nunca fazia na presença de Ramos, pois sabia que era um convite para que ele escolhesse suas músicas bregas.

 _“Pena que eu não trouxe o meu pen drive desta vez. Acho que o perdi.”_  
Sergio lamentava enquanto mexia no celular.

Iker deu um meio sorriso, pois o sumiço do pen drive foi causado por ele mesmo.  
_Ops, sumiu. Ué._ Melhor coisa que ele havia feito até então.

O roçar da barba de Ramos fazia cócegas no rosto de Iker, e ele sempre abria um sorriso em troca, de olhos fechados. O sevilhano desceu do carro e acenou, e então, Iker pôde ir para casa e colocar sua viagem de última hora em ação.

***

Mala pronta, carro abastecido, _água e algumas maçãs para ter o que_ _beliscar_ prontas.  
Iker desmaiou na cama e logo em seguida, acordou. Duas da tarde, e ele não fazia ideia do quanto havia dormido.

O carro estava carregado com suas coisas, e ele se certificava que a casa estava toda fechada e segura. _Tudo certo._

_“Iker!”_

Não tão certo. Sergio apareceu com uma mochila nas costas, aquele típico sorriso de cavalo estampado no rosto e dava pequenos pulos a cada passo.

 _“Sergio...?”_ Iker murmurou quase sem ar, enquanto sentia o abraço de Ramos o apertar.

Iker gaguejava, mas nada saia. _Sergio sabe._

_“Iker, me perdoe por aparecer aqui de surpresa, sei que não gosta... Mas eu estou preocupado. Você está quieto.”_

_“Eu sempre fui quieto, Sergio.”_

_“Eu sei, mas você está mais quieto. Isso não é estranho?”_

“ _Não.”_ Casillas revirou os olhos. “ _Eu estou bem.”_

“ _Por que essa mala?”_ Sergio abriu a porta do carro, curioso. Intrometido. Iker pensou em mil respostas diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo em nenhuma aceitável o suficiente para convencê-lo.

 _“Eu estava... Eu ia...”_   Iker dava de ombros a cada palavra, revirando os olhos.

“ _Você merece.”_ Sergio sorriu. _“E é por isso que eu vou com você.”_

_“O que?” Iker arregalou os olhos._

_“Alguém precisa cuidar de ti, não é?”_

Sergio nem pensou duas vezes, jogou a mochila dentro do carro e sentou-se no banco de passageiro, vestindo os óculos escuros e com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Iker hesitou, mas acabou deixando pra lá, afinal, talvez Sergio não incomodasse tanto.

_***_

Após duas horas na estrada e conversa jogada fora, Sergio tirou um pen drive do bolso.

 _A não._ Iker teve consciência do que se tratava e a garganta ficou seca.

_Flamenco._

A música começou a tocar e Iker abaixava cada vez mais o volume discretamente, mas volta e meia Sergio aumentava um pouco mais e cantarolava todas as músicas. Aparentemente todas as músicas possuíam uma melodia muito semelhante, e Sergio não parava de tagarelar um segundo sequer sobre cada artista de cada faixa, dançava e cantava, apertava Iker pelo ombro fazendo com que o mesmo dançasse junto, e logo após gravava alguns vídeos com o celular para postar no _instagram_ e _facebook_. Também tirava algumas fotos do Iker sem que ele percebesse, fazia perguntas idiotas à ele enquanto gravava vídeos com filtros do _snapchat_ e ria descontroladamente. Não demorou muito para que Iker tirasse da música e colocasse no rádio local.

_“Iker!” Sergio se ajeitou no banco, indignado._

_“Eu só quero ouvir um pouquinho o rádio.”_

_“Mas era a minha música favorita...”_

_“Você disse isso nas últimas sete músicas. Todas são as suas favoritas, nene.”_

_“Iker, me deixa ouvir só mais uma. Iker, por favor.”_

_“Depois.”_

_“Iker.”_

_“Sergio!”_

Convencido de que ambos começariam uma discussão, Iker desligou o rádio de vez e os dois ficaram então no silêncio. Sergio cochilou minutos depois, o zumbido de sua respiração calma agradava aos ouvidos de Iker, que já estava acostumado há dez anos. Sergio sempre adormecia antes que Iker deixava-o falando sozinho tarde da noite após longas viagens com a equipe, ou após um jogo cansativo fora de casa. O vice-capitão dormia feito pedra.

O céu já estava parcialmente, na verdade, quase que totalmente escuro e algumas estrelas já eram visíveis assim como a lua; Estava anoitecendo.

Com a calmaria, ouviu-se um estrondo em um dos pneus dianteiros. Iker acertou um buraco, despercebido. O painel acendeu uma luz confirmando que o pneu dianteiro do lado direito estava completamente vazio.

_Merda._

Encostou o carro e desceu do mesmo, analisando o pneu murcho.

 _“A roda está torta, não acha?”_ Sergio surgiu ao lado de Iker, esfregando os olhos calmamente para poder enxergar melhor o que estava acontecendo.

_“Está. Acho que teremos que ligar para um guincho.”_

Sergio pôde notar o desânimo e a frustração no tom de voz de Iker, e o observou abrindo a porta e procurando o telefone. Iker parou de se mexer por um instante, com o celular em mãos.

_“Sergio.”_

_“O que?”_

_“Seu celular tem bateria? Por favor, não me diga que...”_

_“Não.”_

_“Sergio!”_

_“Calma, melon. Eu não sabia que o carro iria dar ruim. Eu fiquei jogando candy crush no seu celular porque o meu não tem e eu fiquei com preguiça de baixar.”_

_“Eu queria muito por as minhas mãos no seu pescoço agora.”_

_“Aqui? No meio do mato?”_   Ramos sorriu.

“ _Sergio! Não nesse sentido... Caramba, Sergio.”_

Os dois ficaram em silêncio encarando um ao outro, enquanto o único som que se ouvia no meio do nada e da escuridão era alguns sapos cantarem juntamente com grilos e outros insetos que Iker não gostava muito de imaginar. A lua iluminava-os no meio de toda aquela escuridão densa da noite.

 _“Talvez devêssemos empurrar o carro até uma oficina ou posto...”_   Sergio sugeriu, coçando a barba.

 _“Nene, não sabemos onde estamos, não sabemos nem se tem alguma coisa perto daqui num raio de quilômetros.”_ Iker suspirou, levando uma das mãos ao rosto. _“O que você fez com o seu celular pra ter torrado toda a bateria?”_

 _“Eu...”_ Sergio hesitou.

_“Sergio.”_

_“Eu fiquei tirando selfie. E... Eu confesso que tirei algumas fotos suas também. E gravei vídeos. E fiz montagens. E edições.”_

Iker estava acostumado com Sergio tirando fotos dele o tempo todo, mesmo que ele nunca percebesse, mas desta vez ele realmente queria _matá-lo._ O jeito era ficar dentro do carro com as portas trancadas esperando algum outro carro passar por ali ou simplesmente esperar o dia amanhecer para decidir o que fazer.

 _“Que barulho foi esse?”_   Iker arregalou os olhos, olhando pela janela atentamente.

 _“Não foi nada, Iker... Por que você não dorme?”_   Sergio ajeitava a cabeça no ombro do mais velho.

_“Eu não posso dormir sabendo que estamos no meio do nada, sem celular e sem contato nenhum! E se alguém nos assaltar? E se alguém levar o carro e deixar a gente aqui? E se... Alguém nos matar?”_

Ramos revirou os olhos. Após severos minutos, Sergio encontrava-se dormindo, enquanto Iker observava a escuridão.

O barulho novamente incomodou seus ouvidos.

 _“Você ouviu isso?”_ Iker rapidamente se virou para Sergio e o cutucou no ombro, fazendo-o acordar.

_“Qual é, Iker. Não tem nada lá fora, você só está com sono e isso tá afetando sua cabeça.”_

Iker ajeitou a gola do casaco e retirou uma arma de choque debaixo do banco, fazendo Sergio arregalar os olhos.

_“Você tem uma arma de choque? Por que nunca me contou sobre isso?”_

Casillas não respondeu, apenas abriu a porta e saiu, numa posição de combate tão engraçada que Sergio desejava ter bateria no celular para registrar o momento. A situação em si era tão engraçada para o sevilhano, que o mesmo decidiu sair do carro e pregar uma peça no mais velho. Só pra descontrair.

Iker percebeu que Sergio havia saído de dentro do carro e até murmurou alguma coisa, mas Sergio estava ocupado demais tentando não rir da situação. Procurou um lugar mais afastado do carro e então soltou a voz.

_“Iker!!! Me ajuda!!! Socorro!”_

Desesperado, Iker largou a arminha de choque no chão e correu na direção de Sergio, gritando algo como _Não se preocupe, eu vou te salvar!_ , estufando o peito e então acertando algo em cheio com um soco. Sergio caiu ao chão, com uma das mãos ao rosto, gemendo de dor.

_“Cadê a coisa? Sergio, cadê a coisa?”_

_“Eu estava brincando!”_

Iker queria gritar, ou simplesmente socar a cara de Sergio, mas desta vez ele mesmo também tinha culpa.

_“Por que carajo você fez uma brincadeira dessas? Eu podia ter te matado!”_

_“Ah, tá.”_ Sergio levantou com a ajuda do companheiro, verificando com a própria língua se todos os dentes ainda estavam na boca _. “Eu to legal.”_

Ambos voltaram para o carro e Iker parecia furioso. Sergio sabia que a tal brincadeira foi uma péssima ideia, e não conseguiu dizer nenhuma palavra pelo resto da noite, não ao menos até o amanhecer. Iker lhe alcançou uma garrafa de água que ainda estava fria para pressionar sobre o rosto, e rapidamente volta para observar o nascer do sol, maravilhado.

 _“Você devia ter salvado um pouco de bateria para filmar isso.”_ O mais velho murmurou, fascinado.

Ramos sorriu, apanhando uma das mãos de Iker e segurou-a firmemente.

_“Me desculpe.”_

Iker o encarou.

_“Me desculpe, Iker. Eu nunca mais vou fazer aquilo.”_

_“E eu nunca mais vou te socar, mesmo que eu queira.”_

Os dois riram e aceitaram as desculpas um do outro.

***

O dia já estava claro o suficiente e ambos conseguiram trocar o pneu, depois de quase uma hora, pois a roda estava torta e aquilo complicava a troca em si. Poucos quilômetros depois conseguiram encontrar um posto com uma oficina, e deixaram o carro ali para o mecânico dar uma olhada.

Ambos entraram na loja do posto para tomar um café, mas Sergio sumiu no mesmo instante que entrou no local, deixando Iker sozinho na entrada. O local possuía muitos tipos de _souvenirs_ diferentes, e Iker cogitava em comprar um, enquanto que Sergio enlouquecia feito uma criança na prateleira dos doces.

_Eu posso comer esse, e esse. E esse. Esse aqui é bom pra caralho. Esse o Iker gosta._

Após sair com os braços cheios de chocolates e outros doces, Iker barra Sergio no caixa.

_“Você vai comer tudo isso?”_

_“Não, eu comprei um pra você também.”_

Iker suspirou, acompanhando Sergio no caixa. 

***

A roda estava pronta, o mecânico fez o que era possível no momento, e avisou ambos os rapazes que deveriam levar o carro numa oficina em Madrid, para resolver de vez o problema.

E a viagem seguiu normal: Sergio cantarolando flamenco, comendo doces, tirando selfies com o seu celular; Iker havia guardado o dele para garantir que Sergio não acabasse com a bateria.

Eles finalmente estavam em Guadalajara, cidade a qual Iker havia planejado visitar naquele fim de semana e era linda, histórica.  Iker tirava fotos com o celular de todos os ângulos possíveis; das construções, da paisagem, das pessoas, tudo. Até tirou uma _selfie_ com Sergio, para guardar carinhosamente.  O dia e parte da noite foram repletos de passeio e comida boa e típica da cidade.

_“Qual é.”_

Sergio resmungou, o olhar de reprovação sobre as duas camas de solteiro, uma ao lado da outra, enquanto Iker se acomodava no meio dos travesseiros, apalpando o espaço ao seu lado enquanto abria um pequeno sorriso.

_“Não precisamos dormir em camas separadas, e você sabe disso.”_

***

O sol da manhã refletia sobre os lençóis, e Iker esfregava os olhos tentando acordar de vez, percebendo que Sergio ainda estava num sono profundo ao seu lado; O cabelo totalmente desarrumado, amassado por causa da água do banho e a barba já por fazer prendiam a atenção do mais velho, que o observava silenciosamente.

 _“Sergio.”_ Iker sussurrou, inclinando a cabeça, cutucando Ramos pelo quadril.

 _“Só mais cinco minutos.”_ O sevilhano respondeu num tom rouco.

_“Acorda... Nene.”_

Sergio virou-se lentamente, abrindo os olhos e encarando Iker por longos segundos, puxando-o pela nuca logo em seguida.

***

 _“Nós deveríamos passar em algum lugar pra comprar mais algumas coisas, sabe...”_ Sergio ajeitava a mochila na porta malas do carro, revirando os olhos enquanto Iker o encarava do outro lado do carro.

_“O que você quer comprar?”_

_“...Doces.”_

_“Nem sei por que perguntei.”_ Casillas deixou um riso escapar, ajeitando os óculos escuros sobre o nariz. _“Tudo bem, então. Pode comprar quantos doces quiser, vai.”_  

Sergio correu para dentro de uma loja que havia do outro lado da rua, enquanto Iker terminava de ajeitar o carro para voltar à Madrid. Minutos depois, Sergio voltava com duas sacolas, deixando o goleiro boquiaberto.

_“Você vai comer tudo isso?”_

_“Não, eu trouxe um pra você também.”_

Iker riu, levando uma das mãos ao rosto e logo se aproximou de Sergio para depositar um beijo em seu rosto.

_“Acho bom. Achei que tinha se esquecido de mim.”_

***

Durante a viagem, com flamenco tocando, papéis de doces e chocolates espalhados pelo carro, Sergio cantarolava e fazia jogo de perguntas e respostas, a fim de irritar Iker, como de costume.

_“Diz aí... Praia ou maçãs?”_

_“O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra, Sergio?”_

_“Você não sabe brincar.”_

Iker revirou os olhos, ele sabia onde a brincadeira iria parar.

_“Ambos.”_

_“Ótima escolha, churu.”_ Sergio deu um gole na água, voltando a encarar Casillas. _“Você prefere uma maçã... Ou eu?”_

Iker corou até as orelhas, abaixando um pouco o volume do rádio. _“O que você acha?”_

_“Eu, é claro.”_

***

Os dois chegaram a Madrid no final da tarde, exaustos após pegarem um trânsito intenso quando já estavam na cidade. Estacionado na frente da casa de Sergio, Iker pegava a mochila do companheiro no porta mala, enquanto Ramos o observava de braços cruzados.

 _“Nos vemos amanhã, uh?”_ O sevilhano sorriu mostrando os dentes.

Iker concordou movimentando a cabeça, largando a mochila nas mãos de Sergio. _“Obrigado por ter ido junto comigo, Nene.”_ O abraçou, forte, demorado.

Sergio passeava com a ponta dos dedos sobre os cabelos de Iker, fechando os olhos por um instante e logo após abrindo-os novamente, o sorriso tão largo que suas bochechas doíam.

“Você precisa fazer essa barba.”

 _“Pilar gosta.”_ Sergio riu, dando um _tapinha_ no ombro de Iker, que arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

_“Ela não gosta.”_

_“Não... Mas você gosta.”_ Sergio deu de ombros, ajuntando a mochila do chão. _“Nos vemos amanhã.”_

***

Ao chegar em casa, Sara estava adormecida no sofá, a televisão ligada com o volume baixo, quase mudo. Iker a observou por um instante, e a invejava por ter um sono tão calmo, mas teve sua atenção interrompida pelo celular vibrando no bolso do casaco.

Pepe.

_“E aí, capitán. Como foi a viagem?”_

_“Se eu te contar, você nem vai acreditar.”_


End file.
